Devices are known having a main inlet suitable to be attached to a water gun to receive a stream of water at high pressure and a secondary lower inlet, suitable to be connected to a container of cleansing liquid. The high-pressure water, once inside the device, flows towards the outlet through a conduit. A vacuum generated by the Venturi effect in this conduit causes the aspiration of a certain amount of cleansing liquid from the container. The cleansing liquid aspirated is automatically mixed with the water and thus forms a foam which is sprayed by the device through the outlet.
The solutions on the market normally have an adjustment system which is manually operated to obtain a spray in the form of a fan-like jet or solid stream jet.
Other solutions, such as the one shown in the patent EP1852190, end with a nozzle which forms a fan-shaped jet and which can rotate by a predetermined angle about the outlet direction of the jet, to change its orientation.
The need is felt to integrate into a single device an adjustment system to vary the type of jet and a system which can rotate the orientation of the fan-like jet.